Nana
by Hatchiko
Summary: Un jour, alors qu'il se réveil, Allen trouve une jeune fille dans son lit, qui est elle, qu'a t elle à voir avec lui. Le jeune homme ne se doute pas que sa vie va prendre un toute autre tournant. humour, romance, avanture, fantastique, allen x kanda.
1. Prologue

Nana

Prologue

Résumé: Un jour, alors qu'il se réveil, Allen trouve une jeune fille dans son lit, qui est elle, qu'a t elle à voir avec lui. Le jeune homme ne se doute pas que sa vie va prendre un toute autre tournant.

Couples : Allen x Kanda, Lavi x ?, ? x ?.

Genre : Humour, romance, aventure fantastique.

Les personnages de D Gray Man ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement.

_.xXT^TXx._

C'était pourtant un matin comme les autres... au début.

Le soleil c'était lever, doucement, les oiseaux se sont mis à chanter comme toujours, mélodieusement, la ville c'est réveillée, tranquillement, puis se fut son tour.

Il c'était lui aussi réveiller, comme hier, avant-hier et les autres jours. Mais cette fois était différente. Une étrange chaleur régnait sous les draps du jeune homme, douce et diffuse. Naturellement il s'en rapprochât. Ce fut quand il sentit quelque chose de doux sous ses doigts qu'il réalisa que tout n'était pas normal.

Il ouvrit les yeux, lentement, pour ne pas être éblouie par la lumière du jour. Se qui était au début une forme flou devin vite plu nette et l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux s'imposa à son esprit.

Une fille NUE dormait tranquillement dans SON lit.

Voila, ce qui n'était pas normal ce matin, et ce ne sera pas la dernière.

Il recula violemment et tomba lamentablement de son lit. Le bruit que sa engendra eu pour effet de réveiller l'inconnue mais au moment ou elle ouvrit les yeux il était déjà sorti de sa chambre.

Il se rua dans le salon et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami.

-Répond Lavi, répond.

-Allô.

-Lavi ?

-Allen ? qu'es ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai un gros, un gros, un très gros problème.

-Quel genre ?

-Y'a une fille... a poil... dans mon lit.

-Mais c'est super.

-Non Lavi c'est pas « super » comme tu dit. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient cette fille. S'il te plaît, aide-moi.

-Bon... j'arrive bouge pas.

-Merci...

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur dans un soupir de soulagement.

.xX dans la chambre d'Allen Xx.

Elle était là, allonger sur le ventre, à contempler le paysage par la fenêtre au dessus du lit d'Allen.

-Alors c'est lui.

Un grand sourire sadique s'affichât sur ses lèvres et elle passa sa langue sur celle-ci en ricanant.

-Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

A SUIVRE

* * *

><p>Alors, bien? Pas bien ?<p>

N'hésiter pas à me signaler les fautes et vos suggestions sont les bienvenues.

La suite arrive bientôt.


	2. Chapter 1

Nana

Chapitre 1

Résumé: Un jour, alors qu'il se réveil, Allen trouve une jeune fille dans son lit, qui est elle, qu'a t elle à voir avec lui. Le jeune homme ne se doute pas que sa vie va prendre un toute autre tournant.

Couples : Allen x Kanda, Lavi x ?, et peut être d'autre.

Genre : Humour, romance, aventure, fantastique.

Les personnages de D Gray Man ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement.

_.xXT^TXx._

Elle était toujours là et elle regardait le ciel inonder de soleil par la fenêtre au dessus du lit de notre pauvre blandinet... d'ailleurs, où était t'il celui la ? Jetons un petit coup d'œil au ré-de-chausser (je c pas comment ça s'écrit ^^'')

Il est bien là, attendant son ami devant la porte d'entrer de la maison. Le pauvre petit avait été choqué de voire une fille dans son lit, et nue en plus.

Enfin... vu toute les filles qu'il y avait aux fêtes qu'organisait Lavi, il n'aurait pas été surprit d'en avoir ramené une si il avait été bourré. Pourtant, il n'avait pas bu tant que sa hier.

Tout un tas de question s'imposait à son esprit déjà assez embrouillé. Se fut le bruit de la sonnette qui le sorti de son état second. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir au roux.

- Enfin te voila, fit le blandin avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Comme tu vois. Alors, elle est où cette fille ?

- Bah, dans ma chambre.

- Tu c'est vraiment pas comment elle a atterri dans ton lit, déclara Lavi avec un sourire qui en disait long sur le fond de sa penser.

- Je te dis que je n'en sais rien. J'ai beau me torturer l'esprit je ne voie pas d'où elle vient.

A ce moment (comme par hasard), un bruit de chute se fit entendre suivi de quelques jurons retentissants.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent puis d'un commun accord ils montèrent au 1er étage.

La porte de la chambre était restée entrouverte après le départ disons... précipiter... de notre albinos national. Une silhouette passa devant l'entrebâille avant de disparaître.

Le bruit d'une porte qui grince se fit entendre rappelant à Allen qu'il devait graisser les gonds de son armoire qui faisait un horrible grincement en s'ouvrant. Apparemment elle cherchait de quoi se couvrir. (Non tu crois, moi je pensais qu'elle se baladerait à poile toute la fic) Elle murmurait quelques phrases comme « il est bien foutue pour mettre ca » ou « j'me demande si je pourrais rentrer dans se jean » qui mettais mal à l'aise les deux voyeurs qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. La voie s'éleva plus fort.

- Vous pouvez entrer, c'est pas comme si j'étais encore toute nue.

Un léger rire suivit.

Malgré le ton enjoué de la jeune fille, les deux garçons hésitèrent un instant. Ils se regardèrent et, d'un commun accord, désirèrent d'entrer dans la chambre.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, dans les teintes noir et blanc. A gauche se trouvait un lit double en dessous de la fenêtre qui donnait sur un parc, en face, une armoire en bois laqué noir avec un miroir sur chaque porte et à gauche, un bureau en bois blanc ou trônait l'inconnue que le blandin avait trouvé dans son lit presque une heure plus tôt.

Elle avait mis un jean noir troué avec un tee-shirt trop grand qui laissait voir ses épaules blanches. Ses longs cheveux noir et lisses lui tombaient sur les épaules et une partie de son visage typiquement asiatique était cacher par une mèche. Son œil visible était d'un noir profond et les fixaient avec amusement.

D'un geste gracieux elle reposa les pieds par terre et s'avança de quelques pas vers les deux jeunes hommes.

- Salut, moi c'est Nana. Tu dois être Allen, si tu savais le mal que j'ai eu à te retrouver, quelle idée de venir habiter dans se coin paumer.

- Excusez-moi mais, que faite vous ici, fit le blandinet surpris par la nonchalance de la jeune fille pendant une telle situation.

A ces mots, la jeune fille pouffa de rire. Elle répondit à l'interrogation silencieuse d'Allen.

- Désoler mais... c'est excellent comment tu parle. « Excusez-moi », pourquoi pas « mademoiselle », elle se remit à rire. Décoince toi mon gars, on est plus au 19ème siècle. Appelle-moi Nana et tutoie-moi. N'empêche... t'es trop mignon.

Elle lui fit un sourire, qui s'effaça quand elle aperçu le roux qui était resté silencieux jusque là. Allen se tourna vers son ami qui était dans le même état.

- Lavi...

Un nom murmuré par la brune qui flotta dans la pièce quelques secondes.

- C'est toi qui ma foutu a poile ! s'écria Nana en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le roux.

- Alors c'était toi cette fille. Tu étais à la fête...

- Je cherchais Allen. Pourquoi tu m'as déshabillé ?

- J'étais bourré, je t'ai pas reconnu. Et puis toi aussi tu étais pas bien fraiche.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler comme deux gamins.

Le pauvre Allen, se sentant oublier, émis un raclement de gorge (vous savez genre « hé ho je suis encore là et j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique se qui se passe ») pour signaler sa présence.

- Vous pourriez me dire se qui se passe ? Lavi, tu connais cette fille ?

- Heu... oui, il lui fit un grand sourire.

- C'est une longue histoire. Enfaite... il devait avoir 15 ans... donc j'en avais 22... enfin il lui est arrivé un truc et moi je suis allé le voir pour le rassurer et lui parler de certaines choses. Bref on se connaît pas beaucoup mais juste assez pour affirmer que c'est un imbécile finit qui ne tient pas l'alcool et que c'est a cause de lui que j'ai finit à walper dans la rue à 4 heures du matin.

- Sa m'aide vachement, fit il en passant une main dans ses cheveux immaculé. Donc, pourquoi est tu là ?

- Il t'est arrivé quelques choses récemment, une maladie, un rêve étrange, une personne bizarre t'a parlé...

- Mmh... non, pourquoi ?

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui, à moins que...

- Quoi ! quoi ! tu te rappelle de quelque chose ?

- Bah, j'ai fait un rêve mais en y repensant c'es pas si étrange que sa. J'en fais tout le temps des rêves dans se genre.

- Va y, raconte, fit elle les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Ouai, c'est peut être sa, renchéri Lavi, visiblement intéresser.

Allen les regarda d'un air soupçonneux puis décida de commencer son récit.

« J'étais dans mon lit, je regardais le plafond quand une horrible douleur à traverser mon corps. Je me suis brusquement relever. Mon dos me faisait souffrir. J'ai fermé les yeux quand la douleur a augmenté. J'avais l'impression que mes omoplates se fendaient en deux. Quand j'ai rouverts les yeux la douleur avait disparu mais quand je me suis regardé dans le miroir... »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, réfléchissant.

- Oui... l'encouragea Nana.

- J'avais des ailes, ensuite plus rien, le noir. Je me suis réveillé le matin complètement normal.

La brune et le roux se regardaient puis ils se mirent à sourire.

- Bingo, s'exclama La jeune femme en sautant sur place.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le blandinet.

- Se n'était pas un rêve. Je veux dire... tu a peut-être eu l'impression de rêve mais... la douleur... tu avais l'impression de vraiment la ressentir, non ?

- Et bien... oui, lui répondit-il un peu hésitent.

- Alors, c'est pas un signe sa ? elle se tourna vers Lavi. Soutient moi toi, montre lui que j'ai raison.

- Ici ?

- Bah oui ici pas chez Carrefour. Aller fait pas ta nunuche.

- Ok.

Il retira son tee-shirt (baver les filles, baver) dévoilant la peau mate de son torse muscler (hémorragie nasale). Une légère lumière dorée se forma de chaque coter de son dos, elle se tinta rapidement de rouge feu. Les gouttelettes brillantes retombèrent au sol, s'effaçant en touchant le parquet verni.

Allen regarda son ami, les yeux écarquiller. Deux ailes, immenses, se mouvaient lentement dans le dos du roux. Leurs plumes, longue et fines, avait la couleur du sang, sauf les extrémités qui avait une belle couleur dorée.

Il se retourna vers Nana, près à lui demander des explications.

- Alors, fit-elle d'un ton malicieux. Tu crois toujours que c'était un rêve ?

- Je... je ne comprends pas. Qu'es ce que tu me veux à la fin ?

- Que tu réalise enfin ! elle le prit par les épaules et continua :

- Tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu es comme nous. Tu viens d'un endroit qui s'appelle Cassiopée... un monde parallèle à celui-ci.

Il se recula et se retourna vers Lavi, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Lavi, fit il d'un ton implorent. Dit moi que c'est une blague.

- J'aimerais bien, mais c'est la stricte vérité.

Le blandinet passa sa main dans ses cheveux, soupirant. De toute évidence ils ne blaguaient pas. Pour Allen, il était dur d'excepter tout sa.

Il reporta son regard sur les ailles de Lavi, hypnotiser par les légers mouvements qu'elles faisaient. Le roux les replia dans son dos et les fis disparaitrais pour remettre son tee-shirt.

- Que ce que je dois faire maintenant ? demanda t'il a la brune en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

Elle s'avança vers lui avec un sourire bienveillant et lui dit d'un ton calme et doux :

- Nous devons retrouver les autres, ensuite nous devrons trouver le moyen de rentrer chez nous. Ne t'en fait pas tout iras bien.

Il la regarda dans les yeux où, dans le fond de ses abysse profondes, brillait une lueur de sincérité.

Définitivement, ce matin était loin d'être normal.

A SUIVRE.

Oui je sais se que vous aller me dire : les personnages son trop OOC. C'est pas ma faute, je suis nul je le sais.

Enfin, si vous avez quand même aimé le chapitre ou que vous avez des remarques laisser moi une petite review, sinon, bah... laisser en une quand même et dite moi ce qui ne va pas.

Merci a celles qui on laisser des reviews sur le prologue sa m'a fait super plaisir.

J'écrire le prochain rapidement, promis.

Bye, Misa-chan.


	3. Chapter 2

Nana

Chapitre 2

Résumé: Un jour, alors qu'il se réveil, Allen trouve une jeune fille dans son lit, qui est elle, qu'a t elle à voir avec lui. Le jeune homme ne se doute pas que sa vie va prendre un toute autre tournant.

Couples : Allen x Kanda, Lavi x ?, et peut être d'autre.

Genre : Humour, romance, aventure, fantastique.

Les personnages de D Gray Man ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement.

_.xXT^TXx._

- Waouh, trop classe la baraque, s'extasia Lavi devant l'immense maison qui leur faisait face.

- N'es ce pas. Je l'es acheté avec l'or que j'ai ramené de Cassiopée.

- t'a quel âge pour acheter une maison ? lui demanda prudemment Allen.

- Environ 25 ans, fit elle, certaine de la réaction que sa allait causer chez les garçons.

- QUOI ! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

- Tu fais 19 ans tout au plus, lui fit remarquer Lavi.

- Je sais, les représentant de ma race reste jeune très longtemps.

- Et tu es quoi exactement ? lui demanda Allen, curieux de savoir.

- Vous verrez plus tard.

- On est combien en tout ?

- Euh... alors, toi, Allen, Tsubasa, Aito, Jun, Kanda et moi sa fait...1...3...5...6. On est 7. Et encore, toutes les races de Cassiopée ne sont pas réunies.

- Et on va les retrouver comment ? demanda Allen (décidément je leur en fais poser des questions).

- je sais où ils habitent. Sauf un qui vagabonde un peu partout dans la ville.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, interrogateurs.

- C'est un morphe, il se transforme en ce qu'il veut, il n'y a pas de limite, sous sa vrai apparence il est humain sauf qu'il de mignonnes petit oreilles et une queue de chat.

- Donc il ne va pas se promener sous cette forme, réfléchi Lavi.

- A part s'il veut se faire capturer par les forces secrètes et se faire disséquer dans un labo. Mais je ne pense pas que se soit dans ses projets, rigola Nana en avancent vers sa maison.

- Aller les gars, rentrons. Je vais vous faire visiter, dit-elle en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande maison moderne. Si la façade de devant était en pierres blanche, celles qui donnait sur l'immense jardin et sur quelques bâtiments tout au font était entièrement constituer de gigantesques vitres.

La partie qui constituait le salon était dans la même pièce que la cuisine et la salle à manger mais plus bas d'un mètre, un meuble portant une immense télévision écran plat, un grand canapé en cuir blanc et un tapi a poiles long gris le constituait.

La cuisine américaine était dans les mêmes tons gris, argent et blanc, un bar, où était encastré un pilier et acier, des tabourets, les plan de travaille rutilant, les appareils en parfait état, tout était impeccable comme si personne n'y avait jamais cuisiné.

A droite, on distinguait deux portes, l'une était les toilettes et l'autre était une salle de bain, « la plus grande de la maison » avait dit Nana. Une baignoire encastrée dans le sol et une douche italienne séparée par une sorte de cloison en vers opaque.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un ascenseur, nécessaire avec trois était et un sous sol, puis ils montèrent au 1er étage qui était en faite une mezzanine ou trônait de grandes bibliothèques et une table en bois massif entourer de chaises qui, en passant, on l'aire très confortables.

- Touts les livres qui sont là viennent de Cassiopée, fit fièrement Nana.

- Je me demandais, à quel âge tu es arrivé sur terre ? demanda Lavi en contemplant les livres.

- Contrairement a vous qui êtes arrivé très jeune et avez été placé a l'orphelinat, je suis arrivé plus tard. J'avais déjà 18 ans quand on ma confier la mission de venir vous chercher, le plus vieux d'entre vous n'avait pas plus de 12 ans. Mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi on vous avait envoyé ici, déclara t'elle un peu dans les nuages avant de se ressaisir. Continuons la visite, il y encore beaucoup de chose à voir, fit elle avec un sourire.

Ils reprirent l'ascenseur et montèrent à l'étage supérieur.

- Les deux derniers étages sont pour les chambres. Il y une salle de bain a chacun de ces étages et sept chambres en tout.

- Pourquoi avoir autant de chambres alors que tu vie seul ? demanda distraitement Allen.

- Parce que je compte bien sur le fait que vous viendrez vivre ici, lui répondit elle.

- T'es sérieuse ? S'étrangla le blandinet.

Elle se tourna vers les deux garçons avec une moue boudeuse et enfantine.

- Sa ne vous plairait pas ?

Puis elle prit un ton dramatique et complètement faux.

- Vous me laisseriez seul dans cette grande maison, moi qui ne suis qu'une pauvre jeune fille sans défenses.

- Tu es loin d'être sans défenses, objecta Lavi.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais, penser y, bientôt nous ne serons plus de se monde... enfin... c'est une façon de parler bien sur. Et puis, regardez cette maison, franchement, elle est pas mieux que vos petits apparts ?

- Mouai...

- Je vous laisserais réfléchir, continuons.

Ils reprirent l'ascenseur (une fois de plus) et ils descendirent cette fois au sous sol.

- Le sous sol fait à peu près deux fois la superficie du ré de chaussez, expliqua t'elle en allumant les lumières. Il y a trois salles. La 1ère sert à entreposer les objets magiques, la 2ème sert a stoker les armes et la 3ème c'est un labo et une salle informatique qui me sert, entre autre, à veillé sur les autres « habitants » de la propriété, dit elle en désignant tour à tour trois porte fermer par des dj codes.

- Je croyais que tu étais seule ici, fit Lavi.

- J'ai dit que j'habitais seule, pas que j'étais seule.

- C'est pareille, lui fit remarquer Allen.

-... Pas pour moi. On continue, vous verrez ses trois salles bien assez tôt.

Elle passa entre les garçons pour monter dans l'ascenseur. Ils se regardèrent, trouvant tout deux cette histoire de plus en plus compliquer.

- Bon, je retiendrais pas l'ascenseur 300 ans.

Ils montèrent donc dans l'appareille et remontèrent au ré de chausser. Ils sortirent ensuite dans le jardin par une porte vitrée coulissante qui se trouvait à coter du canapé. Ils traversèrent en silence l'étendue d'herbe verte avant de s'arrêtés devant 5 grands bâtiments tous relier entre eux par des couloirs extérieurs couvert.

- Vous être près ? dit elle d'un ton soudain sérieux.

- Pourquoi ? lui demandèrent Allen et Lavi d'une même voie.

- Je vais vous présenter mes colocataires.

Elle regarda les garçons tour à tour, guettant une réaction de leur part. Elle se retourna en soupirant et composa le code qui ouvrait le bâtiment le plus à droite. La porte métallique et certainement blinder s'ouvrit l'entement, coulissant le long du mur de briques blanches.

- Venez, je suis sur que sa va vous plaire.

A l'intérieur un couloir longeait des sortes de box. Un brouhaha régnait dans la longue pièce.

- On ne ma pas seulement confier des bien matériel venant de Cassiopée mais aussi certaine race d'animaux. J'ai environ 80 bêtes se qui fait 40 races en tout, qu'il soit volant rampant ou autre. J'ignore pourquoi mais on m'a demandé d'en prendre grand soin. Si vous venez vivre ici il faudrait que vous m'aidiez.

Avec un grand sourire, elle se retourna et commença a avant en jetant des coups d'œil au box ou se trouvait des animaux plus étranges les uns que les autres.

- Cette grange-ci est pour les animaux de petite et moyenne taille.

Elle expliqua tout en détaille leur donnant les noms de différents animaux et leurs provenance sous le regard attentif de Lavi et celui impressionner d'Allen. Elle s'arrêta a la fin du couloir et leur montra le dernier box à gauche. A l'intérieur se trouvait deux créature ressemblant à des loups au pelage bleu nuit. La seul différance était la corne couleur ivoire au milieu de leur front.

- Vous voyer, nombreux des animaux qui peuplent Cassiopée sont très peu différents de ceux qui peuplent la terre. Notre monde étant quatre fois moins grand Que la Terre ils sont beaucoup, beaucoup moins nombreux. Les loups cornés sont des créatures incomprises.

Elle passa ses doigts dans le pelage sombre d'un des loups cornée avec un sourire à la fois tendre et triste.

- Bon, fit elle avec un grand sourire joyeux, passons au niveau supérieure.

Elle poussa la porte blindée devant eux et s'engouffra dans le passage extérieur.

- Dit, Nana, commença doucement Allen. Que veux-tu dire par « le niveau supérieur » ?

Elle se retourna vers eux, marchant en arrière les bras croiser derrière sa tête.

- Si le premier bâtiment est pour les bêtes de petite et moyenne taille, logiquement le deuxième est pour ceux de grande taille.

Le roux se tourna vers Allen avec une lueur d'appréhension dans les yeux.

- Ne vous en faite pas, les ressuera t'elle en leur tournant le dos, ils ne vous pas vous manger... enfin, peut être pas...

Elle leur jeta un regard amusé alors que les deux garçons déglutissaient bruyamment. Elle éclata d'un rire franc.

Lavi se pencha vers son ami et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Cette fille change de comportement tout les minutes, tu ne trouve pas sa étrange ?

- Si mais de toute façon. On a accepté de l'écouter autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- C'est quoi ses messe basse tout les deux ?

Elle c'était arrêter devant une autre porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Cette grange était plus grande que la précédant.

- BONJOUR MES CHERIS !

Elle s'approcha du premier box ou se trouvait deux créatures ressemblantes fortement à l'hypogriphe du film « Harry Potter ».

- Et oui, ce sont des hypogriphe comme dans Harry Potter, leur dit-elle comme ci elle avait lu leurs pensées. Se sont de très bonne montures, ils vont nous être très utile. La plupart des bêtes ici présentes servent au transport. Je vous apprendrais à monter.

Elle avança et leur désigna d'autres animaux comme les bagiaris, de grand félin au aille irisée, les tracana ressemblant loups mais en bien plus grand, eux aussi doter de grand aille aussi sombre que leur pelage.

Mais les créatures qui on le plus fasciner Allen et Lavi était les 2 sorte de dragon que possédait Nana.

Les dragons-ténébra, qui, comme leurs noms l'indique avait de magnifique écailles couleur jais. Ces animaux aussi imposant que beau avait un long coup qu'ils abaissait pour mieux voir les deux jeunes homme et des yeux couleur sang semblable a deux rubis.

Les dragons-dentelier étaient beaucoup moins grand que les ténébra, ils semblaient aussi moins féroces. Leurs écailles blanches iriser d'or étaient semblable a de la plus fine des dentelle et sur leur ailles figurait de longues arabesque dorées.

Emerveiller par la vision de tout ses animaux aussi beau que dangereux ils sortir enfin du bâtiment pour ce diriger vers le troisième bâtiment. Pendant le cours trajet qui les séparaient de l'avant dernière grange les deux garçons papotait joyeusement, ayant retrouvé miraculeusement le sourire.

Ils entrèrent a la suite de Nana dans se qui ressemblait a une volière. Le toit était entièrement en verre et laissait passer les rayons du soleil qui déclinait dans le ciel.

- Lavi, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Avant que je parte un homme est venu me voir et m'a demander de te le donner quand je te verrais.

Elle siffla et tout de suite un magnifique oiseau rouge et or s'approcha d'eux envolant. Il se posât devant eux avec grâce et s'embla s'incliner devant le roux.

- Je te présente Ora. Cette femelle phœnix est l'une des dernières de son espèce. Elle est encore jeune, en faite quand on me l'a confié ce n'était qu'un œuf.

Ce bel oiseau faisait environ 1 mètre de haut, il avait de longues plumes rouge et or, un cou fin et long, un long bec doré, des yeux en amande également dorés, trois plumes dorées sur le dessue de la tête qui penchaient sur le coter a cause de leurs longueur. Ora se tenait droite sur ses longues patte pourvue de griffes acérer. Elle avança un peu vers Lavi, nullement gêné par les longues plus de sa queue. Les seuls mots venant à l'esprit de Lavi étaient : royale et majestueuse. En un coup d'aille elle se retrouva percher sur l'épaule du roux.

- Elle t'a déjà adopté, lui fit remarquer Allen, tout de même un peu jaloux.

- Elle est vraiment pour moi ? demanda Lavi en caressent les fines plumes qui couvrait la tête d'Ora.

- Bien sur. Les phœnix sont très attacher a leur mètre, Ora se battra jusqu'à la mort pour toi. Quand elle aura grandie elle pourra atteindre 1.80 mètre de haut et ses ailles ferons au moins 3 mètre d'envergure.

Elle leur montra ensuit les différentes espèces d'oiseaux, tus plus beau et colorés les uns que les autres. Lavi laissa Ora avec les autres oiseaux puis ils arrivèrent au dernier bâtiment.

- Avant d'entrer, j'ai une petite question, fit-elle sérieusement. L'un de vous a peur des serpents ?

- Non, firent-ils en même temps.

- Des araignées ?

- Non, dirent-il encore une fois.

- t'en mieux, elle soupira de soulagement et poussa la dernière porte.

A l'intérieur il faisait chaud, sombre et humide.

- un étouffe là dedans, fit remarquer Lavi en s'éventant avec sa main.

- Normal c'est un vivarium.

Elle alluma une lampe qui éclaira faiblement la pièce, bien plus petite que les autres. Autour d'eu se trouvait de grand aquarium ou vivait des serpents aux couleurs étranges et quelques araignées aux immenses pattes.

Nana avançait doucement, passant ses longs doigt sur les cages en verre, semblant fasciner par les créatures qui si trouvait. Sa silhouette semblait plus inquiétante dans cette pénombre et la chanson enfantine qu'elle fredonnait ne faisait c'accentuer le malaise qui envahissait Allen et Lavi. Elle s'arrêta devant un gigantesque aquarium et un immense serpent aux écailles émeraude luisantes sous la faible lumière en sorti sa tête pour regarder Nana dans les yeux. La brune passa affectueusement sa main sur la tête du reptile.

- Je me sens assez proche des reptiles, j'adore venir ici, elle ricana avant de reprendre. Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez demandé ma race. Je suis une Hebi, sa veut dire « serpent ». Ma race est rejetée par les autres.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lavi, mal a l'aise.

- Nous somme lunatique, mais vous aviez du remarquer. Mais ce qui les dérange le plus sont nos « dons ».

- « Dons » ? répéta Allen, cherchant à comprendre.

- Les « dons » sont des pouvoirs. Chaque race à ses propres « dons » mais il y a aussi des « dons » communs. A la base notre race na qu'un pouvoir. En faite en nous appelle les « touzoku ». si nous somme toucher par un pouvoir, nous le « prenons » à son propriétaire, notre organisme « imprime » le pouvoir et nous pouvons ensuite l'utiliser a notre guise.

- C'est plutôt un avantage, non ? lui demanda Allen.

- En effet ses très utile. Personnellement j'ai été beaucoup attaqué, j'ai donc beaucoup de « dons » utiles. Mais les autres n'apprécient pas d'être copier. C'est assez compréhensible.

- dites, intervins Lavi. On pourrait sortir, je commence vraiment à étouffer.

Nana se mit à rire et ils sortirent dehors pour retourner à la maison. En chemin, la brune continua de leur expliquer quelques choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Avant d'entrer dans la maison, Nana se retourna vers les deux jeunes hommes.

- Alors ? fit-elle sérieusement.

- Quoi ?

- Sa vous a plut, se que vous avez vu. Sa vous a donner envie de rester ici ?

- On a vraiment le choix, demanda Lavi.

- Non.

Lavi et Allen se regardèrent, puis le roux déclara.

- On accepte de vivre ici.

-OUAI !

Elle leur sauta dessus pour les remercier puis ils entrèrent dans la maison pour fêter sa.

C'est ainsi que commence vraiment leur aventure de dingue. Ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise.

* * *

><p>Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, je suis vraiment désolé !<p>

Je suis horriblement en retard (comme la dernière fois) en plus se chapitre sert pas a grand-chose ''''.

Enfin bref, si vous avez quand même lut le chapitre en entier (vous êtes courageux) et que vous l'avez apprécié laisser moi une pitite review histoire de m'encourager à faire mieux. L'action commence au prochain chapitre.

Alors bye et rendez vous au prochain chap.

PS : je vais peut être faire un blog pour mettre les fiche des perso. Mais seulement si sa continu bien.


	4. Chapter 3

Nana

Chapitre 3

Résumé: Un jour, alors qu'il se réveil, Allen trouve une jeune fille dans son lit, qui est elle, qu'a t elle à voir avec lui. Le jeune homme ne se doute pas que sa vie va prendre un toute autre tournant.

Couples : Allen x Kanda, Lavi x ?, et peut être d'autre.

Genre : Humour, romance, aventure, fantastique.

Les personnages de D Gray Man ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement.

_.xXT^TXx._

Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps que Lavi et Allen avaient emménagés chez Nana et ils s'habituaient peu à peu à leur nouvelle vie. Une douce routine s'était installée dans la grande maison perdue en pleine campagne.

Chaque jour, la brune les entrainait, leur apprenant à déployer leurs ailles, leur faisant faire des exercices de méditation et de concentration ou leur enseignant comment magner des armes ou des objets magique et comment se servir de leur pouvoir jusque la encore inconnu à leur yeux. Tout deux faisaient de grand progrès en peu de temps.

Ils aidaient aussi la jeune femme à nourrir et soigner les nombreux animaux de la propriété. Lavi passait beaucoup de temps avec Ora, qui grandissait sans cesse et Nana leur avait promis de leur donner des cours pour monter les bagiaris, les tracana ou les hypogriphes.

Ils vivaient couper des humain, se faisant livrer se dont ils avaient besoin.

Un jour alors que Nana entrainait Allen à l'épée, de lourds nuages d'orage couvrirent le ciel auparavant bleu. Une pluie glacer tomba quelques secondes après, annonçant au deux casiopéens que l'entrainement était terminé.

C'est donc trempés qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Visiblement, la brune ne sembla pas apprécier la pluie.

- Depuis quand il se met à pleuvoir aussi vite ?

- Calme-toi, Nana-chan. Ce n'est pas si grave.

- Pas si grave ! Je suis tremper, à tout les coups je vais tomber malade, s'indigna la jeune femme.

Le blandin soupira, elle est vraiment irrécupérable.

Il décida de la laisser se calmé, dans ces moment là il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, et il monta pour prendre une douche et se sécher.

Quand il redescendit, son maître d'arme était toujours là, tremper et le regard fixer sur les nuages. Il prit la serviette qu'il avait emmené avec lui et la lui tendis mais vu que la jeune femme ne réagissait pas il s'assit à coter d'elle.

- Nana, sa ne va pas ?

Il avait parlé doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Tout d'abord, il crut qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Il posa une deuxième fois sa question mais avant qu'il n'eu achevé sa phrase, l'Hebi déclara d'une voie étrange :

- La pluie.

Le blandinet fut étonner, il ne comprenait pas trop. Il regarda à son tour les torrents d'eau qui se déversait sur la maison.

- La pluie ?

- Ce n'est pas normal.

Encore une fois, sa voie était différente de d'habitude.

- Il y a un problème avec la pluie, fit doucement Allen, se demandant si son amie était dans son état normal.

Elle se releva brusquement faisant sursauter le jeune homme à ses coter et fit d'une voie forte :

- Laviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! T'es oùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù ?

Non, elle allait bien.

- Dans la mezzanine, répondit l'ami d'enfance d'Allen.

- Ramène ton c** en bas.

- OK.

C'était bien la fille qu'il connaissait, depuis peu, OK, mais assez pour savoir que là, elle était tout à fait normal.

Quelque seconde plus tard, Lavi avait rejoins ses amis.

- Que ce qui ce passe ?

- La pluie, lui répondit simplement la brune.

- On peu savoir se qu'elle à la pluie ? fit le roux, légèrement énerver qu'on le dérange dans sa lecture pour lui parler de la pluie.

- Elle n'est pas normal.

- En quoi ? demanda Allen, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Nana leur parlait de la pluie, qui était tout à fait normal.

- Vous vous ne sentez rien mais moi je peux vous dire que cette pluie n'est pas normale.

- En quoi sa nous concerne ? firent en cœur les deux jeunes hommes.

- Si vos neurones n'avaient pas été grillés par des années d'abrutissage devant la télévision vous auriez compris que « pas normal » égal « magique » et magique égal « nous ».

Les deux adolescents ne répondirent pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre vu qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement rien compris.

La cassiopéenne s'en rendit compte et soupira.

- Pour résumer, cette pluie résulte des pouvoir d'un cassiopéen, fit-elle le plus calmement du monde, se retenant de tuer ces deux abrutis.

- Un des 4 ? (ceux qui manque : Yû, Aito, Jun et Tsubasa)

- Oui, merci Lavi au moins y'en a un qui n'est pas totalement abruti.

- J'me sens pas tout visé. (Pauvre Allen, tu sais, ce n'est pas ta faute si t'es idiot)

- Lavi, toi qui passe t'es journée à lire tout les livres de ma bibliothèque, dit moi qu'elles sont les seul personnes à Cassiopée à possédé le don de contrôle des éléments.

- Les elfes élémentaires de la Foret d'Emeraude, fit Lavi du tac au tac.

- C'est votre dernier mot ?

- C'est mon dernier mot, Jean-Pierre.

- Bien, c'est très bien. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui Allen.

- Personne ne m'aime.

- Bon, Assez rie, si cette pluie est là c'est qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Jun.

- C'est lui l'elfe élémentaire ? demanda Allen.

- Oui, non mais t'écoute se qu'on dit, crétin, fit la brune en donnant une tape sur la tête de blandin.

- Désoler.

- Dit Nana-chan, commença Lavi, tu n'aurais pas pu le dire tout de suite. On aurait gagné au moins 20 minutes. S'il est vraiment arriver quelque chose à Jun, chaque minute compte.

La jeune femme fut vexée.

- je t'em***** Lavi.

C'est sur ces sages parole que les trois cassiopéens partirent à la rechercher de l'elfe nommé Jun.

Selon Nana, il vivait quelque part dans la forêt qui entourait son domaine.

Le problème était que cette forêt faisait des centaines d'hectares et qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Impossible de voir à trois mètres devant soi.

Au bout d'une heure de recherche ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de s'arrêter. Ils s'abritèrent sous un arbre au feuillage si dense que la pluie de passait pas au travers.

- C'est impossible de le retrouver sous cette pluie, déclara Lavi, a bout de souffle.

- Sauf qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas temps que Jun ne sera pas calmer, c'est sa ?

- Oui Allen, une pluie si violente ne résulte que d'une douleur et d'une peur toute aussi violentes. Je ne sais se qui lui arrive, mais pour qu'il d'éclanche un tel phénomène, il doit être terrorisé.

Elle ne laissait rien paraître mais les deux garçons voyait bien qu'elle était très inquiète et en colère. Mais contre qui ?

Certainement contre elle. Lavi avait raison, si elle leur avait simplement dit qu'il était en danger il l'aurait peut être déjà trouvé.

Elle sursauta en s'entant une main se poser sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna vers son propriétaire qui n'était autre qu'Allen.

- Se n'ai pas ta faute, Nana-chan. Si on avait été moins idiot on aurait trouvé plus vite et on aurait gagné du temps.

Il lui fit un sourire magnifique auquel ne répondit pas un petit sourire.

- Dite, c'est quoi sa ?

Le blandin et la brune se retournèrent vers Lavi qui montrait un arbre du doigt.

Nana fronça les sourcils en voyant la marque rouge sombre sur le tronc claire de l'arbre.

Du sang. En l'arbre n'était pas le seul à porter une telle marque.

- C'est une piste, si nous la suivons, peu être que nous trouverons Jun.

- Pour une fois que tu es utile Allen, fit la jeune femme sur un tout qu'elle voulait enjouer.

Mais ses trace ne faisait que confirmer se qu'elle redoutait le plus : Jun est blesser.

Ils reprirent leur route, et cette fois il savait où ils allaient. Les marques de sang laissé sur les arbres ne s'étaient pas effacer avec la pluie.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit où les arbres semblaient s'être écarté pour contempler le spectacle sanglant se déroulant devant eux.

Au milieu du cercle formé par la végétation, une silhouette recroqueviller sur elle-même semblait luter avec quelque chose.

Quand elle le reconnu, Nana n'en cru pas ses yeux. C'était Lui.

Jun.

Il était là, couvert de plaies, de sang et de boue, tremper jusqu'aux os, essayant en vain d'écarter les mâchoires de métal qui le tenait prisonnier.

Le piège à renard s'était refermé sur son mollet droit, le mordant jusqu'à l'os. Ses mains étaient ouvertes d'avoir trop forcées sur l'engin de fer. Il était aussi blesser au torse, aux bras et à la tête. Sous les cheveux mouillés qui cachaient la partie droite de son visage, coulait des larmes de sang qui se mélangeaient à ses propres larmes.

La jeune femme couru vers lui et échoua dans la boue près de son protéger qui venait juste de la remarquée. Grace a sa force, elle réussi à ouvrir le piège le temps que le jeune homme enlève sa jambe.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autres en pleurant.

Allen et Lavi qui avait assistés à la scène, impuissant. La pluie se calma, devenant qu'une averse avant de s'arrêter définitivement.

Quand ils s'approchèrent enfin, le jeune garçon, qui selon Lavi devait avoir 14/15 ans, releva la tête et leur adressa un petit sourire malgré les larmes qui coulait toujours sur ses joues. Nana examinait avec attention les blessures de son protéger avec un air sérieux.

Quand elle eu finit son inspection, le blandin et le roux aidèrent le jeune elfe à se relever et le soutènement pour pas qu'il se repose trop sur sa jambe en marchant vu qu'il refusait que Lavi le porte mais au bout de quelques minute il du bien se rendre à l'évidence et finit finalement par accepter.

Il leur expliqua qu'il chassait quand une créature étrange l'avait sauvagement attaqué, blesser, il avait réussi à prendre la fuite mais il n'avait pas fait attention et s'était pris dans le piège d'un chasseur. Fou de rage et de douleur, il s'était laisser emporter par ses émotion et avait, sans le faire exprès, déclencher cette pluie torrentiel.

Lavi fut très étonner quand le garçon, qui au passage avait seulement 1 ans de moins que lui, soit 17 ans et non pas 15 comme il l'avait pensé plus tôt, vivait seul depuis la mort de son père adoptif qui était aussi le garde chasse et n'avait pas revu d'humain depuis très longtemps. Il fut impressionner par le courage qu'il avait de vivre seul dans la forêt et quand il lui dit, Jun se mit rougir et lui disant qu'il avait appris à vivre comme sa et que se n'était pas grand-chose.

Allen quand à lui, lui demanda si il avait vu a quoi ressemblait la créature qui l'avait attaqué mais malheureusement, se fut si rapide qu'il n'avait rien vu et il s'en excusa.

- Tu n'a pas à t'excuser, avait dit Lavi. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu a bien fait de fuir sinon qui sait se que tu serais devenu.

- Mais, si elle rodait toujours dans la forêt ? Elle pourrait s'en prendre à d'autre personne.

- Je vais m'en charger, ne t'en fait pas. Cette chose ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, avait lancé Nana qui marchait devant eux.

- Mais...

- Chut, économise t'es force. Une fois à la maison je ferais quelque chose pour t'es blessures. Repose toi et tai toi, avait t'elle dit d'un ton doux et ferme.

_.xXT^TXx._

Une fois rentrer, elle nettoya et banda les blessures de Jun avant de lui donner un dose massive d'anti douleur et de filer dans sa chambre avec le téléphone.

Les garçons se séchèrent et filèrent nourrir les animaux pour oublier cette mésaventure.

Une fois entrer dans le premier bâtiment Allen arrêta son ami un moment pour lui parler.

- Lavi, a-t-il simplement dit.

- Quoi.

- J'ai une impression bizarre depuis qu'on à trouvé Jun.

- Une impression bizarre ?

Lavi fixait son ami avec inquiétude. Quand Allen avait des impressions, souvent il s'avérait que se n'était pas que des impressions.

- J'ai le sentiment...d'être observer. Pas toi ?

- Non, je n'ai rien senti. Mais si quelque chose te tracasse, va parler à Nana. Tu sais se qu'on dit, mieux vaux prévenir que guérir.

- Tu a raison, et puis, se n'ai qu'une impression. Je me fais certainement des idées.

Il sourit à son ami avant de saisir une brouette plaine de sacs de nourriture et de commencer à passer dans l'aller où les créatures de Cassiopée piaffait d'impatience d'avoir leur repas.

_.xXT^TXx._

Il se tournait et se retournait dans ses draps depuis au moins une heure.

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps et il s'était endormit rapidement, épuiser d'avoir courut dans la forêt. Mais il avait fait un rêve étrange et depuis il n'arrivait pas a se rendormie. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait la scène passé en boucle dans sa tête.

_.xXT^TXx._

_Il était assit sur son lit, dos au mur. La nuit était tombée et il faisait noir dans la chambre. Il attendait sagement, les yeux fermer. _

_Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un rayon de lumière illumina quelques secondes les murs bleus pale de la pièce. _

_Un garçon entra, assez grand, le corps fin et élancer, ne portant sur lui qu'un boxer noir. Dans son dos se balançait une longue queue recouverte de poils noirs et au sommet de son crâne, deux oreilles soyeuses se mouvaient au moindre son._

_Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand l'inconnu s'agenouilla sur le lit et qu'il s'assit sur ses cuisses._

_Quand le jeune homme en face de lui s'approchât plus près de lui, il ne le repoussât pas, au contraire, il fit glisser ses mains sur ses longues jambes pour les caller sur ses hanches fine. _

_Les longs cheveux brun de l'autre glissait sur ses épaules nue et venait caresser les sienne alors qu'ils se rapprochaient encore l'un de l'autre ne laissant quelque millimètres entre leur lèvre entrouvertes. _

_D'un même mouvement rapide, le brun se baissa et scella enfin ses lèvres avec celle du blandin et poussa léger soupire de satisfaction quand l'autre le poussa en arrière et s'allongea sur lui pour approfondir le baiser..._

_.xXT^TXx._

A SUIVRE

* * *

><p>Alors, sa vous a plut, j'espère parce que j'ai mis un temps fou a l'écrire mais sa, vous avez du le remarquer.<p>

Je l'ai recommencé au moins 4 fois avant que sa ne me plaise et la je dois dire que je suis contente de moi.

Au début, la scène du rêve ne devait pas apparaitre mais je me suis souvenu que dans une review Shigure-sensei m'a dit : « j'ai hâte de voir l'action u_u et le Yullen *p* » et vous avez toute (on sait bien qu'aucun garçon ne lit les fics yaoi) deviner que la dernière scène était évidement du Yullen.

Bon bref, maintenait j'ai plein d'idée donc je vais essayer de vite faire le prochain chapitre (je le dit a chaque fois et je le fait jamais XD)

Salut et merci. Laisser moi une petite review pour me dire si c'est bien et s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe s'il vous plait.


	5. Chapter 4 partie 1

Nana

Chapitre 4 Partie 1

Résumé: Un jour, alors qu'il se réveil, Allen trouve une jeune fille dans son lit, qui est elle, qu'a t elle à voir avec lui. Le jeune homme ne se doute pas que sa vie va prendre un toute autre tournant.

Couples : Allen x Kanda, Lavi x ?, et peut être d'autre.

Genre : Humour, romance, aventure, fantastique.

Les personnages de D Gray Man ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement.

Note :

- paroles normales

-_ Paroles télépathiques _

_- _**paroles par téléphone**

« Paroles pensées »

_.xXT^TXx._

Le jour se levait doucement sur la campagne, éclaboussant le paysage de ses rayons chauds et dorés. Des prairie humides de rosée aux forêts encore plongées dans la pénombre du matin en passant par les eaux claires des lacs et des étangs qui tachaient la vue de touches de bleu , tout resplendissait et étincelait. Si quelqu'un avait été présent à cet endroit, jamais il n'aurait put se douter de se qui se préparait.

Il y avait d'ailleurs quelqu'un de présent à cette heure matinale. Vu du ciel, il aurait certainement été invisible puisque sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux bleu clair se confondaient avec l'eau de l'étang ou il se baignait. L'eau rafraichissait sa peau brulante et déliait ses muscles crispés par la nuit qu'il avait passé. Sa respiration lente et profonde se confondait avec la douce brise qui caressait son visage.

Fuir n'était pas de tout repo mais depuis le temps il s'y était habituer. Il soupira doucement en retourna sur la berge.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller et s'allongea sur l'herbe chaude encore entièrement nu pour se prélasser au soleil. Heureusement qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de recouvrirez son corps d'un fin bouclier magique protégeant ses yeux et sa peau trop sensible des rayons dévastateurs de l'astre solaire. Quand il fut sec, il se leva et attrapa les vêtements propres qu'il avait apportés avec lui, soit un short noir attaché par une ceinture blanche qui l'empêchait de glisser sur ses fines hanches et un débardeur bleu ciel, le tout adapter a son étrange physionomie. Un simple trou fait au ciseau a l'arrière de son short pour faire passe sa longue queue recouverte de fourrure de la même couleur que ses cheveux et deux ouvertures dans son dos pour ne pas être gêné pas ses ailes.

Il marcha rapidement vers les arbres les plus proches pour y retrouver son compagnon de voyage qui s'était mis à l'abri sous les arbres.

- Yuki !

Une énorme créature ressemblant à un grand félin blanc releva la tête et se releva en s'étirant.

_- Qui a-t-il, Maitre ?_

- Rien de particulier, je me disais juste qu'il faudrait repartir bientôt, comme sa nous pourrons être là bas avant la nuit.

- _Si tel est votre désir. _

- Dans se cas allons y.

Le jeune homme vérifia que tous ses sacs étaient bien accrochés sur le dos de son ami félin et lui tapota l'épaule pour lui dire que tout était bon.

- Désoler de déranger vos projet, mon mignon mais j'ai à te parler.

Un frisson parcourra la colonne vertébrale du bleuté qui n'osait pas se retourné. Rien que l'aura meurtrière que dégageait l'étranger lui indiqua sa puissance.

- Tu es Aito ? N'es pas ? Je t'ai cherché toute la nuit sans résulta mais tu as brouillé tes ondes grâce à un sort particulièrement puissant, je suis impressionné.

Il se retourna, surpris de voir que l'autre avait l'apparence d'un garçon de son âge, alors qu'il était plus vieux que lui s'il en croyait ses sens.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Moi ? Je ne suis personne de bien important, fit l'inconnu avec un sourire un peu trop grand au goût d'Aito.

- Alors, que me voulez-vous ?

- Je veux régler quelque chose. Tu t'es, si je ne me trompe pas, battu contre un homme il y a quelques temps.

- Effectivement. Mais je n'es fait que me défendre, il m'a attaqué le premier et je l'ai repoussé, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir à quoi il ressemblait, répondit, sur la défensive.

Le sourire de son interlocuteur disparu et ses yeux se chargèrent de haine. Une puissante vague d'intension meurtrière porté par un vent mystique força le plus jeune, le forçant à s'agenouiller.

- Tu vas me le payer, tonna l'étranger d'une voix irréel.

Les vagues d'énergies empêchait le bleuté de voire correctement son opposant mais il ressentait jusque dans ses entrailles la rage qui habitait l'être à quelques pas de lui. Ses cheveux noirs valetaient autour se son visage fin comme une auréole ténébreuse et ses yeux couleur charbon était charger d'éclair rouge.

« Un démon ! » s'effraya Aito. « Impossible, je l'aurait perçu à des kilomètres. Alors... qu'est il ? »

- Hasegawa Aito, bat toi ou meure.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se releva t'en bien que mal pour fixer son regard d'opale sur son adversaire.

_- Maitre !_

_- Qui a-t-il, Yuki ?_

_- Allez-vous vous battre ?_

_- J'ai le choix ?_

_- Je ne crois pas._

_- Dans se cas... _

Aito se retourna pour fouiller dans une sacoche accrocher sur le flan de la créature. Il en sorti une clef accrocher à une chaine d'argent puis il serra le coup de son ami.

_- Part prévenir Nana._

_- Mais..._

_- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je tiendrais jusqu'à son arriver. _

_- Bien, Maitre._

Il se détacha de la douce fourrure blanche du félin qui parti aussitôt en courant a la vitesse du vent droit devant lui.

- Tu es prêt à mourir ?

Aito se retourna, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres pales.

- Prêt, lui répondit-il par pur provocation.

_.xXT^TXx._

Ce matin encore, Jun se réveilla avec les muscles engourdies et courbaturés. Depuis qu'il était arrivé cher Nana, Son corps lui faisait la tronche et s'amusait à le faire souffrir. Par exemple, hier en plus des douleurs musculaires, il ne pouvait rien avaler sous peine de tout vomir dans la minute qui suivait.

Le jeune homme soupira d'agacement et son ventre lui répondit sur le même ton.

Ignorant les plaintes de son estomac il prit tout se temps pour se lever, posant l'un après l'autre les pieds à terre. Pas de nausée, pas de vertige, voila un point positif, au moins, il ne serait pas malade.

D'une démarche quelque peu maladroite, il se marcha jusqu'à son armoire ou il regarda son reflet. Ses blessures étaient toutes guéries et son corps reprenait peu à peu sa taille normale, d'où les douleurs.

Satisfait, il ouvrit les portes en bois du meuble prit un bermuda noir et un marcel blanc à l'intérieur. Il avait été surpris de voir tout ses vêtements neuf et à sa taille dans son armoire à son réveil après l'attaque qu'il avait subit.

Son ventre se mit soudainement à grogner de mécontentement. Il avait si faim.

Il enfila rapidement les vêtements puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le grand jardin et sur le foret en arrière plan. Il aimait tellement contemplé la nature, qu'il en oublia son estomac.

Comme le soleil venait de se lever le ciel était encore rougeoyant. L'astre solaire montait paresseusement derrière les quelques nuage rosé qui parsemaient le ciel, faisant grandir les ombres des arbres verdoyant du printemps. Après la rosée du matin, l'herbe humide étincelais de mille gouttelettes d'eau sous sa lumière chaude.

Avant de sortir de la pièce pour contenter son estomac, il s'arrêta une dernière fois devant son miroir pour se détailler. A cause des ses blessure, son métabolisme avait en quelques sorte fait un retour en arrière, le ramenant à une forme qui consommait moins d'énergie pour pouvoir guérir plus vite. C'est pour sa que quand Nana et les autres l'avaient retrouvés, il ressemblait à un gamin de 14 ans.

Jun fini par descendre au rez-de-chaussée ou il trouva ses trois compagnons assis au bar. Il prit un bol de céréale et quelques tartines de pain frai avant de s'assoir à coté de Nana. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les yeux absents d'Allen qui semblait tourner sa cuillère dans son bol de lait depuis dix bonnes minutes et la mine sérieuse de Lavi, penché sur un livre énorme.

Le jeune elfe aurait bien sondé ses deux amis mais malheureusement, cela lui était impossible. Pour Allen, à chaque fois qu'il se refermait sur lui-même comme en se moment, il irriguait inconstamment une barrière autour de son cœur et de son esprit qui empêchait toutes les intrusions mentales. Quand a Lavi, le simple fait d'entrer dans sa tête pouvait rendre fou le plus lucide des hommes. Il résonnait à une tel vitesse et pensait à tant de chose en même temps qu'il était impossible de savoir se à quoi il pensait réellement.

Il soupira en décident de ne pas se mêler de leurs affaires. Ils étaient assez grand pour les régler seuls.

_.xXT^TXx._

Quand Jun débarqua dans le salon, Allen le remarqua à peine. Il était plongé dans ses pensées depuis qu'il s'était levé. Cela faisait bien 20 minute qu'il était là mais il n'avait pas encore touché à la nourriture, se qui était tout a fait extraordinaire pour tout ceux qui connaissent un temps soit peu Allen. Il avait bien senti le regard de son ami aux cheveux vert mais il n'avait pas daigné lever la tête.

Son esprit était depuis quelques jours déconnecter de la réalité. Il faisait machinalement tout les gestes qu'il avait l'habitude de faire mais il était comme absent.

Les images des rêves étranges qu'il faisait chaque nuit repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait se genre de rêves ? Faire l'amour avec un homme ne lui était jamais arrivé. Alors pourquoi ? Il n'y comprenait rien, absolument rien. Et il détestait sa.

Etrangement, il se souvenait de chaque détail concernant celui qui hantait sas nuits. Absolument tout était graver dans sa mémoire, de sa peau halée et douce jusqu'à ses yeux bleus nuit envoutant en passant par ses longs cheveux soyeux et ses lèvres sucrées. Il se réveillait le corps brulant et en sueur, avec la sensation de sentir le souffle léger de l'autre sur sa peau.

Un bruit à sa droite le fit sortir de sa transe. Lavi avait reposé l'énorme livre qu'il avait vaguement vu avant de s'asseoir au bar.

Alors qu'un lourd soupir s'échappait des lèvres du roux, Nana et Jun cessèrent leur bavardage pour l'observer.

- Il y a un problème, Lavi ? demanda Nana d'une voix douce.

- Oui, lâcha le rouquin.

- On peut peut-être t'aider ? fit Jun avec un beau sourire.

- Je ne comprends pas cette histoire de « dominé/dominant », soupira Lavi.

Nana se mis à rire surprenant les trois garçons.

- Désoler mais... je trouve sa si mignon.

- Bon tu explique ou pas ? S'énerva Lavi.

- Oui oui, ne t'énerve pas comme ça, lui répondit elle en redevenant sérieuse. Quand les Grandes Divinités de Cassiopée ont crées les différentes races, ils ont crée plus d'hommes que de femmes. Voyant qu'il se multipliait trop lentement les Grandes Divinités, dans leur grande bonté, ont décidé de doter certain homme du pouvoir de donner la vie. Les dominé sont les mâles qui peuvent avoir des enfants, et les dominant sont leur partenaires.

- Tu veux dire que deux hommes peuvent avoir des enfants entre eux, s'exclama Allen, surpris.

- Exact. C'est pour sa que sur Cassiopée, l'homosexualité est une chose tout à fait banale. C'est même presque plus normal que l'hétérosexualité puisque qu'il à environ trois fois plus d'homme que de femme.

- Sa fais beaucoup, remarqua Jun.

Le silence retombât. Allen se leva pour débarrasser son petit déjeuner, qu'il n'avait pas touché. C'est alors que Jun remarqua que la totalité se son bras gauche, de son épaule jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, était bandée.

Il le l'avait pourtant pas remarqué jusque là, à moins que se soit récent.

- Dit, Allen, tu t'es blessé au bras pendant l'entrainement?

Le blandin se retourna, un peu gêner et regarda Nana, comme pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide. Elle lui lança un sourire de psychopathe et un clin d'œil. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il la referma en reposent son regard sur l'elfe.

- C'est un peu gênant mais...

Il posa sa main droite sur les bandes de tissu et les retira, dévoilant la peau de son bras, devenu entièrement noir.

- Ouah ! Mais, comment c'est arriver ?

- C'est un peu étrange enfaite, avoua le blandin.

_.xXT Flash ^ Back TXx._

Après son entrainement avec Lavi, Allen décida d'aller prendre un bain avant de manger. Comme à son habitude il se déshabilla pendant que l'eau chauffait, puis entra dans la baignoire avant de fermer le robinet. L'eau chaude détendit peut à peut ses muscles meurtris par les efforts.

Après quelques minutes de détente il entreprit de se laver pour se débarrasser de la transpiration. Ce n'est qu'une fois arriver au bras gauche qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

Sur le dessus de sa main, juste à l'emplacement d'une vielle cicatrise en forme de croix, une tache noire était apparue. Il avait beau frotter et frotter encore, la tache ne partait pas, pire, elle s'étendait. Il sorti précipitamment de l'eau, ne se couvrant qu'avec une serviette et il couru vers la chambre de la seul femme de la maison.

Après avoir longuement frappé sur la porte, elle se décida à lui ouvrir, les yeux cernés, décoiffées.

- Nana-chan, j'ai un problème, fit-il d'une voix paniqué.

- Et alors ? lui répondit-elle avec voix rauque de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller.

- Aide-moi.

Elle soupira.

- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

Il lui montra sa main, où la tache avait encore grossie. La vue de la marque sembla la réveiller puisqu'elle attira le blandin dans la chambre avec une force titanesque qui envoya presque le pauvre garçon dans le mur d'en face.

Elle verrouilla la porte puis alluma la lumière éclairant la pièce.

- Assis !

Le ton stricte de la jeune femme fit effet immédiatement, Allen s'assit sur la première chose qu'il trouva : le lit de la brune, qui, entre parenthèses, était bien plus confortable que le siens.

- Depuis quand ?

- Heu...

- Allen, depuis quand a tu cette marque sur la main ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai vu qu'il y a quelques minutes. J'ai frotté pour qu'elle parte mais sa ne s'enlève pas. En plus elle grossit.

- Ok.

- Mais... c'est quoi se truc ?

- Se « truc » comme tu dit, c'est se qu'on appelle un « Tatouage Divin ».

- Et c'est quoi un « Tatouage Divin »

- C'est une marque noire qui apparaît sur la peau et qui te confère des pouvoirs qui s'ajoute à tes actuels Dons. Très peu de personne possède un Tatouage Divin mais les chanceux qui en on été possesseur son maintenant des les livres d'histoire. Quand la marque aura fini de grandir, tu seras certainement devenu bien plus puissant que tu ne l'es actuellement.

_.xXT Fin ^ Flash ^ Back TXx._

- Ouah ! C'est trop cool, s'extasia Jun, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Le problème c'est que cet abrutit ne sais même pas comment se servir de son bras, souffla Nana en en prenant une gorgée de café.

- Toi non plus tu ne sais pas à quoi il sert à se que je sache, s'emporta Allen.

- Calme-toi Allen, fit Jun en le prenant par les épaules. Nous trouverons à quoi il sert ensemble.

Le regard de l'elfe lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à l'apparence « normal » de son ami. Il avait maintenant la même taille que lui. Son corps était élancé et ses muscles finement sculptés, sa peau mate contrastait avec ses cheveux couleur feuille et ses yeux d'ambre. Le blandin ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment beau.

« Mais pas autant que LUI. » ne put il s'empêcher de rajouter.

Quand il revint à la réalité, Jun le regardais avec inquiétude. Allen lui sourire gentiment, histoire de le rassurer. L'elfe se détacha de lui, mais la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux resta en place.

Il fini de ranger ses affaire puis il monta au 2ème étage pour prendre une douche. Il se laissa aller sous les jets d'eau chaude puis il sorti dans le couloir une fois sec, seulement vêtu d'une serviette et portant tee-shirt et le pantalon de jogging qu'il portait un quart d'heure plus tôt.

A l'instant où il pénétra dans sa chambre, l'impression qui l'avait envahi quelques temps plus tôt le frappa comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il tourna sur lui-même dans l'espoir de percevoir d'où cela pouvait venir en vain. Il sentait sa peau bruler sous le regard invisible. D'un pas chancelant, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre qui, comme celle de Jun, faisait face à la forêt.

Si il avait posséder la même sensibilité a se qui l'entour ou les même sens super développer que son ami elfe, il aurait certainement perçu la présence de la personne qui se tenait tapis entre les arbres mais ses dons ne le lui permettait pas.

Il resta un moment à scruter les arbres sans se douter que quelqu'un l'observait mais sentant sa peau frissonnée malgré la chaleur, il se détourna du paysage pour enfiler des vêtements.

_.xXT^TXx._

Dissimuler parmi les arbres, invisible aux autres, il s'était assis dans l'herbe et il observait la maison en attendant son heure. Il avait étudié tout les habitants de la grande bâtisse mais parmi les trois garçons qui y avaient emménagé, l'un d'eux avait retenu son attention.

Etait-se son aura trop lumineuse, son énergie trop puissante ou son odeur entêtante qui parfois le réveillait de son sommeil mais le jeune homme semblait s'être insinuer dans son esprit et ne plus vouloir lâcher.

Il avait déjà assez de souci entres ses crises et son frère trop envahissant pour avoir le temps de se souci de cet imbécile javellisé. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Sentant la chaleur envahir son corps, il s'éloignât de la maison dans le vain espoir de se trouver un défouloir pour calmer les pulsions animal qui, une fois de plus, prenait progressivement possession de lui.

_.xXT^TXx._

Jun était confortablement installé dans le canapé au coté de Lavi qui avait délaissé son livre et regardait la télévision en discutant avec le roux tendis que Nana était parti prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain du ré-de-chaussé.

Alors que l'elfe éclatait de rire à cause d'une réflexion particulièrement de drôle de son ainé, il ressenti comme un sentiment de détresse l'envahir. Cessant de rire, il se concentra et sonda les alentours de la maison.

Il entendit Allen qui marchait pied nu sur carrelage s'immobiliser lui aussi. Même si le blandin n'était pas aussi sensible que lui il possédait comme lui un don d'empathie assez puissant pour percevoir les émotions et les sentiments puissants.

Lavi les regarda tour à tour s'en comprendre se qui se passait. Il interrogea du regard Nana qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau.

- Vous sentez quelque chose les garçons ? les questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ressens beaucoup de détresse mais aussi de la peau, lui répondit Allen se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas se que c'est mais sa se rapproche rapidement, ajouta Jun en se levant.

- Un humain ? fit Lavi pour ne pas être exclu de la conversation.

- Impossible, pas à cette vitesse.

Le roux éteignit la télévision pour rejoindre ses amis qui se tenaient face à la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin. Quel que soit la créature qui fonçait droit sur eux, elle était en danger.

Allen soupira en pensant que le reste de la journée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

A SUIVRE

!

Bon se n'es que la partie 1 du chapitre et il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais c'est déjà sa… non ?

Bref, je suis . Mille fois pardon pour cet immense retard mais comme je vous l'es dit, j'ai eu quelques diffiuculté a faire le chapitre, ou plutôt cette première partie de chapitre mais je l'ai fait et c'est sa le principal.

J'espère que sa vous a plu, si il a des fautes dites le moi que je les corrige et si vous avez des idées n'hésiter pas, on ne sait jamais. ^^

Sur se, a bientôt pour la deuxième parti de ce chapitre. Au programme : du sang, des larmes, de la romance, un peu d'humour et surtout, DU YAOI !

Bye, Misa-Sama

_Ps : n'hésiter pas si vous voulez voir les têtes de mes personnages, mon adresse deviantart est sur mon profil. See you ^^_


End file.
